It's One or the Other
by IceCreamXD
Summary: Edward has a choice to make. Is it Jacob? Or is it Bella? They both love him, but who should he choose? The one who makes him happy and feels loved? Or the one whose blood he lusts after? JacobEdward , slight EdwardBella.
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight -sing songs-**

**Warning: First attempt at Twilight...so...yeah. Also, there's slight fluff in this chapter.  
**

**Pairing: JacobxEdward (Top/Bottom)  
**

* * *

**It's One or the Other**

**Chapter 1  
**

He closed his eyes and raised his head, coming to a sudden stop by the branch. He inhaled deeply and took in its musky scent that drove him wild with lust. He allowed a small smile to slip upon his face momentarily before crouching down into a tiger like position and bolt towards the end of the woods, his steps quickening as it came closer to his view.

He jumped out of the woods, landing on the ground without a sound, his knees bent and arms that hung loosely by his sides. Then, he slowly stood upright, with his back still hunched over as he raised his nose into the air, inhaling the scent carried by the wind. He grinned widely as the familiar smell danced about his nose before continuing on its way.

He walked towards the direction where the smell he had whiffed came from. The sweet odor becoming stronger and stronger as he came closer to his target. Just when he thought it was impossible to find the other person in this unfamiliar area, he saw a figure move. His eyes grew wide with excitement and a grin that widened centimeters bigger, before he moved swiftly. He pounced, putting all his weight into it, capturing the other person and successfully pinning the other down under him.

"Hello...Eddy." He blew softly into his ear, loving the way the other shuddered under him.

'Eddy' growled ferociously, buckling his hips in an upward thrust, hoping the other would fly off, or at least get off of him.

"I told you not to call me that, Jacob!" He snarled angrily, his eyes flashing. He opened his mouth and clamped it down hard onto the other's shoulder, smirking inwardly as he heard the other yowl in pain.

"Alright, alright! Geesh, no need to get violent, leech." He said the last part with more affection than insult as he jumped off of Edward, holding his shoulder in pain, even though knowing it would heal any second now.

"Hmph. Maybe you should have thought about your actions before doing them. Then again, that would be like asking you to get a brain. Both impossible for you, dog." Edward said snarkily, dusting away invisible dusts on his pants.

"Geez. What crawled up your ass and died?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Edward sighed dejectedly, knowing that this question would pop up sooner or later, though he'd rather it be later than sooner if you asked him.

"Bella," He said, grimacing. "I don't know what's wrong with her! I mean, lately she's been getting more distant than usual, ever since she started hanging out with that Mike Newton," he said the last part with distaste.

Jacob stared at Edward sorrowfully. "You know Edward," he said, startling Edward when he had spoken his name, "Ever since Bella came to Forks, we've never hung out anymore. You stopped talking to me, rather to talk with Bella. You even stopped...caring." Jacob said the last sentence quietly. So quietly that Edward nearly didn't catch it.

Edward spun so quickly, his head nearly snapped at the sudden movement. "What! Stopped...I have never stopped caring for you Jake, you know that." He said softly, slowly approaching the other, scared that a single false movement could scare the dog away. "I've just been...busy. That's all. You know how it is with my family."

Jacob put a pained expression on his face. "Don't lie just to spite me, _leech_. You've been busy. Yeah, oh course you've been busy. Busy with Bella, that's what! You probably watch her sleep during the night and talk to her all morning at school. And don't you dare use your family as an excuse Edward, because I know that you vampires don't sleep!" He spat angrily, his hands clenched by his side. "I can't believe you would just lie like that. Especially to my face. I guess you really don't care about me anymore. All that's going through your mind is probably just Bella." He huffed before turning around, ready to flee.

Edward, seeing his action and sensing what he was about to do, panicked and did the only rational thing he could of thought of. He pulled the other on his wrist, yanking him back to him with a hard pull, sending them both back, ending up spawled on the ground.

"_Leech-_" His words were cut off as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and a head buried itself into his neck. He froze.

"Stop. Don't say my name in that tone." He whispered to him through his neck. "I'm sorry. I haven't been thinking lately. It's just...her blood. It makes me do things that I don't want to. It's driving me crazy."

"So what? Is my blood not good enough for you?" Jacob said in a cold voice, eyes looking straight ahead.

Edward untangled himself from Jacob and put his hands on his face, pulling him down so that Edward could look at him straight in the eyes.

"It's not that. It's just...what if I get my venom into you? You'd _die_ Jacob, and I can't risk that. I don't want to live a life where you aren't here with me," Edward muttered. "Please don't misunderstand."

Jacob sighed, moving his arms around the smaller figure. "It's just hard, you know. Not being able to be near you or see you is tearing me apart. And then there's Bella..." He trailed off, but what needed to be said has been.

Two hands smacked his cheeks, shocking him out of his trance. "Jacob. Listen to me. You're important to me. Bella as well, but both with different reasons. I just need you to trust me. I won't leave you. I promise." Edward said, looking searchingly into his eyes.

"Alright Eddy, I'll take that answer for now," Jacob answered softly, giving Edward a small smile as the other glared playfully at him because of his given nickname.

"Do you necessarily have to call me that?" Edward grumbled.

"Yes. Yes I do." Jacob nodded, smiling cheekily at him.

Edward then looked down at the ground for a few minutes, thinking deeply before snapping his eyes back to look at Jacob.

"Hey Jacob?" Jacob stared at him questionally. "Would you like to come visit?" Jacob's eyes widened at the invitation.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're family-"

"Would love to have you over. Please? It's been so long since you've came over."

Jacob hesitated, before giving Edward a nod, indicating that he would have love to go. Edward broke into a beautiful smile, dazzling Jacob for what seem to be forever to him but only have been a few seconds.

"Great! Let's go." He smiled widely at Jacob.

"Wait, what? Now?" He started, but soon followed after Edward, both going at their top speed, wishing to get there as quick as possible.

* * *

**Okay, well, there goes my first attempt at twilight. If you all find it good, please review! ^_^ I'll most probably continue it then.**


	2. The Cullens

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, because if I do, well, let's just say, things would have been different.  
Warning: First attempt at Twilight, might not be as good.**

**Pairing: JacobxEdward**

**

* * *

**

**It's One or the Other**

**Chapter 2  
**

"...Are you sure they'll be alright with this? I mean, I could leave you know. It's not that big of a deal. Yeah, you know what? I'll leave this for another day. I-I gotta get back anyways. Dad will probably get mad if I come home late again." Jacob mumbled and turned around, ready to walk back to La Push.

Edward rolled his eyes, reaching out to pull Jacob back to where he was. "Don't be stupid, dog. And for the thousandth time, yes they'll be alright with it." Edward sighed deeply, feeling depleted of energy. He had been trying to convince Jacob that yes, his family wouldn't mind having him over, but the boy seemed so determined to believe otherwise. "Also, it's not even that late. Right now, it's only about late afternoon. And what do you mean, again? You've been home late before?" Edward questioned him.

Jacob nodded. "The pack and I, we've been taking turns guarding the border, in case of, you know," at this he looked pointedly at Edward. "No offense or anything."

"None taken," came the fast reply.

"Anyways, dad wasn't all that happy. Said I should be home earlier, saying school is important and that I need more rest if I want to get through the day." At that, Jacob grimaced.

"He's right you know," and seeing Jacob's shocked face, he hastingly added, "You're not a vampire. You need sleep or you'll pass out. God forbid what might happen when you do. Who's going to carry you? You weigh a ton by the way. No offense or anything." Edward smirked, throwing Jacob's words back to his face.

Jacob growled under his breath. "Shut up, Eddy," he walked on with a proud grin on his face when he saw Edward sputtering at his nickname.

"I told you not to call me that!" His lips curled slightly like a pout, following Jacob from behind, as they walked up a trail that led to his house.

Once they reached the porch, Jacob once again started to feel nervous.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes! For the last time, yes, they would not mind and will never mind you coming over. Now stop asking me that question for the billionth time!" Edward snarled impatiently.

"You know, a billionth time is kinda exaggerating-" He started, but was cut off from a loud snarl thrown his way.

"Do you want to die, dog?! I'll let you know, I can kill you right here, right now if you don't shut your trap right this minute." Edward's eyes flashed red for a moment there, and it came and went so quickly that Jacob thought he had imagined it.

He shook his head as fast as possible and Smiled cheekily, hoping to get off the hook. Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before moving towards the door.

"Okay, now-" He was once again, interrupted as the door flew open and a figure flew out pass him and made its way towards Jacob, latching onto him.

"Jake!" A little voice squeaked out, squealing as she tightened her arms around his waist. Jacob grinned broadly as he saw who it was.

"Pixie! Hey!" He patted on her head like a father would to his child.

"It's Alice, Jake, Alice. Repeat after me. Alice. A-l-i-c-e." She said, pulling at his cheeks as she said her name.

"You'll always be the little pixie to me." Jacob grinned, knowing he won this round. Alice pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, huffing in fake anger.

"Hello? I'm still here?" Edward said, waving his hand, not liking the fact that he's being ignored.

"Oh. Hey Edward. I didn't know you were there. You were so quiet, I thought you were a statue." Alice teased him, before grabbing onto Jacob's wrist and pulled him into the house. "Come on, Jake. I want to show you around since it's been awhile since you've last been here."

"Alright. But first, do you have anything to eat? I'm starving." He smiled and just then his stomach growled, making his cheeks tint pink a bit.

"Uh huh. Just follow me." The girl replied perkily, as she pulled him along with her.

"Not like I have a choice," Jacob muttered, as he was dragged around against his own will. "She's strong for someone so small."

"We're here! What would you like, Jake?" She asked him as he thought it over. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before he had a chance to talk.

"How about some bones? Dogs like to eat bones, don't they?" Edward joked and received a glare, at which he retaliated by glaring playfully back.

Jacob turned his attention towards Alice. "Wait...who's cooking?" He asked cautiously.

"Me, of course!" She smiled cutely at him.

Jacob's eyes widened in horror. He pushed his chair back and stood up. "Suddenly, I don't feel that hungry anymore."

Alice pouted. "I'm getting better you know since the last time you've been here. I've been taking lessons from Esme. Besides, I wasn't _that_ bad at cooking before." Jacob turned to face Edward, who nodded in agreement.

"She has improved. She doesn't burn water anymore. God forbid, I wonder how she managed to do that before. Now, she just burns bread, meat, vegetables-"

"Basically, anything that's not water?" Jacob asked.

"Mm." Edward grunted.

"I see. Well, I-"

"Dog boy? Is that you?" Jacob frowned and turned around, wondering who it was that was calling him that ridiculous name. "It is you. You haven't changed since the last time I saw you. You still stink like a dog, and probably bark like one too. Your bark had always been louder than your bite." The other person taunted him.

Jacob glared childishly, slouching his back. "I see you haven't changed much either, blondie."

"Rosalie!" Alice called out. "You're just in time. I was about to cook Jacob dinner. Tell him how much I've improved."

Rosalie stared straight on at Jacob. "There's some frozen food in the freezer. You should reheat it." Jacob nodded thankfully at her. He made his way around Alice, reaching for the refrigerator.

Alice pouted once again. "I'm not that bad of a cook." An arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her.

"Of course you aren't. You just need more practice." Alice looked up and smiled brightly.

"Jasper!" She embraced him, smiling widely.

Jacob turned to look at him, and Jasper gave him a nod in greeting. "Hey, you haven't changed much Jasper. Still getting use to being a leech?" He commented, as he put the frozen food in the microwave.

Edward sighed again. "Jacob, if you remember, all of us here are _leeches_, as you say, and you should be careful, we might just take you down if you don't."

Jacob feigned hurt. "Moi? Be careful? You wouldn't be able to take me down even if you all teamed up together." He boasted.

Edward stood up on his feet from where he sat down by the table. "You ready to back up your statement, dog?" Edward and Rosalie started approaching Jacob in a predator like crouch, ready to pounce.

"I-"He was suddenly thrown off by a suddenly shove towards the refrigerator. The person had came out of no where, tackling him against the refrigerator without a warning, and now he was stuck. Pinned on the fridge.

"Wrong. All you need is me and you'll have one dog taken down." A voice spoke out loudly to him. Jacob groaned and looked up.

"Emmett! That was uncalled for." He whined.

Emmett grinned and stood aside, letting Jacob go. "No one said anything about having to say anything. I thought dogs were always on alert?" He smirked widely.

"What is it with you Cullens and insulting have I ever done to you?" Jacob pouted, taking his food out of the microwave. "At least I didn't make a dent on the fridge. Esme would kill me." Jacob said, wolfing down his food.

"Now, why would I ever do that?" A soft voice that sounded like chiming bells rung out into the air.

"Esme!" They all called out in surprise. No on had heard her through the excitement.

"Gross dog. Eat with your mouth close why don't you? You're getting it everywhere." Rosalie frowned, taking a napkin and wiping the side of her mouth with it.

Jacob opened his mouth even wider and chewed painfully slow, just to spite her. Rosalie glared at him.

"Good morning everyone, Jacob." Jacob turned.

"Carlisle!" He choked, swallowing his cooked chicken as fast as possible.

"You should remember to chew slowly so that you won't choke, Jacob." Carlisle chided him, before moving behind Esme to give her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you this fine evening?"

"Fine, sir." He saluted him, at which he received a chuckle.

"Now, now. No need to be so formal." Carlisle said with a smile. "Just call me Carlisle, like everyone else does."

Jacob smiled cheekily. "Sorry, hard habits die hard."

"So Jacob. Will you be staying over for dinner?" Esme asked him.

"Well, if it's alright with you..." He trailed off.

"We'd love to have you over. You're always welcomed here." Esme said softly.

"Alright." He smile sheepishly, moving his hand behind to scratch his head

"Lovely." She moved towards the sink. "Is lasagna okay with you?" She asked him.

Jacob nodded. "Anything's fine if you're cooking it, Esme." With that said, he took a quick glance at Alice, who pouted when she saw him look over at her as he talked.

"Jacob, let's go up to my room while we wait." Jacob gave him a nod and followed after him.

"But I wanted to show him around, Edward." Alice whined to him. "You're always hogging him when he comes over."

"Too bad." Edward smirked, feeling the urge to stick out his tongue at her. Instead, he pulled Jacob with him.

He closed the door behind him after both entering the room. Jacob walked on and plopped down on the couch.

"Your room hasn't changed that much since the last time I've been here. In fact, it looks exactly the same." Jacob pondered as he looked at his surroundings.

"Jacob."

Jacob turned to face him. "Huh?"

"I want to talk to you about Bella." Edward started.

"Go on," he urged him.

"Well, I, she...we-" He was cut off by a knock on the door. He turned swiftly and opened the door, only to see Jasper standing there.

"Dinner time." Was all he said, before he walked away.

Jacob blinked. "Well, he hasn't changed much. Still doesn't talk a lot."

Edward cursed inwardly. "Let's go, Jacob."

They walked down the stairs towards the dining room, where everyone else was located.

Jacob took a seat next to Edward, who sat down next to Emmett, who was across Rosalie. She sat down next to Jasper, who was next to Alice. At the head tables on both side sat Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey. It smells really good, Esme. You really are the best cook in the world!" He complimented her.

"Thank you." She smiled happily, knowing she would blush if she could. It's not everyday someone would compliment her on her food. It's not everyday she cooks as well."Please eat as much as you can." She told him, and he did.

He grabbed as many items as he can, placing them on his plate, knowing that the others won't eat, because not that they can't, but they won't. He then proceeded to wolf it down, practically inhaling the food.

"Slow down why don't you? It's like you haven't eaten for days." Edward commented.

Jacob ignored him and continued inhaling his food. Edward rolled his eyes, as the other chuckled at him.

Finally, he put down his plate down and burped. Sighing happily. "Yup. Definitely the best meal I've ever had." He complimented Esme once again, who smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said, looking at the empty plates on the table. "I cook for Bella as well, but she doesn't eat as much. There are always so many leftovers, but you managed to finish it every time."

Jacob looked at her suspiciously. "Are you calling me a pig?"

Rosalie smirked. "Maybe she is. You sure eat like one." Emmett nodded in agreement, whereas Alice clapped her hands, laughing.

"Why I outta-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He blinked.

"I'll get it." Edward said, standing up and heading for the door.

Jacob turned to look at the rest of the Cullens, who gave him a pointed look. They don't know who would be there at this time of the day either. It was already evening by now.

He heard footsteps coming from behind him, so he turned. His eyes widened in shock. It was Bella.

"H-hey, Bella!" He smiled nervously. Bella was also looking at him in amazement, before she broke into a smile and ran towards him, giving him a hug.

"Jacob! It's been so long since I've seen you. How long has it been. A week? A month?" She said into her embrace.

"Two weeks, actually." He responded weakly. Bella looked over his shoulder.

"Hi everyone." She gave them a smile of her own.

Jacob bit his lower lip and looked at Edward, who was still kind of frozen himself.

"What are you doing here Bella?" He asked her, whispering into her ear.

She backed out of his embrace and looked at him with a happy grin. "Edward promised me he'd take me out on a date today. We're going to go out for dinner and then to the movies." She replied. "Though, what are you doing here Jacob?" She asked him, curious.

Jacob smiled weakly. "Nothing. I was actually on my way out now." He looked over at Edward before turning around the face the Cullens who sat by the table. "Thank you for your hospitality." He turned around and walked pass Edward.

"Wait, Jacob!" Edward called out after him.

Jacob only shook his head and ran out the doorway and into the woods, making his way to La Push.

Back inside the Cullens house, Bella stared after him in confusing, before turning towards the Cullen. "What happened?" She asked timidly, as Edward stalked back inside, glum.

Rosalie suddenly stood up in anger. She threw her napkin down at the table and stormed back upstairs. Bella looked at her in surprise.

"Wait, Rosalie!" Emmett called. "Sorry Bella." He apologised, before going after her.

Bella turned to look at Edward. "Did I do something wrong?"

Upstairs in the Cullen's house, someone was fuming, throwing herself onto her bed. Her partner taking the blunt of her hits.

"I can't believe that Edward would choose her over him! What does she have that Jacob doesn't! I want him back. To come back and be with our family again. It would have been better if she had never came to Forks, then this wouldn't have happened and he wouldn't have left." The blonde spat angrily into her pillow. "Why did this happen Emmett?" She said softly to him, after her anger passed.

"I don't know, Rosalie. I don't know." He said, taking her into his arms, treading his fingers into her hair.

"I just want him back. I want our life to go back to being the way it was before all this happened." She closed her eyes.

"So do I, Rosalie. So do I."

* * *

**Mahh, lol, I'm really getting into this story. O.o Even though this pairing isn't as popular. Constructive criticism or reviews are acceptable. Flames are not.**


	3. The Movie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly. TT_TT**

**Warning: First Twilight fiction, might be mistakes on some parts.**

**Pairing: JacobxEdward  
**

* * *

**It's One or the Other**

**Chapter 3  
**

The bird were singing chirpily to each other early in the morning, as a rooster readied its voice for an early rise. Loudly its voice rang out, awakening the creatures of the forest, as well as the people who lived in the residence not far from the rooster.

In the room upstairs in a bed laid a boy who was nearing adulthood. As the sound reached his ears, he pulled the covers over his head, hoping the sound would go away. His room was littered with clothes, the room looking as though it had seen better days.

The boy groaned before sitting upright, throwing the covers off himself. Reaching over, he turned off his alarm that was suppose to go off in two hours.

"Man, what's the use of having an alarm when you already have a rooster that's ready to wake you up every morning." He complained, getting up.

Looking around he tried to look for his clothes, for there he stood, naked as the day he was born.

"I really should start wearing clothes to bed." He looked at his surroundings. "I need to clean this place up." He mumbled to himself, grabbing his garments and heading towards the bathroom, not bothering to conceal his private areas.

"Jacob, I-" He heard a gasp from behind him, and he turned. It was his father. "For the love of god, put some clothes on, why don't you? We could have had guests over for all you know." His father said sternly.

Jacob sighed, "Dad, you know very well as I do that we hardly have anyone over, and even if we do, they never come this early in the morning." He pouted, widening his eyes to feign innocence.

"That's not the point-"

"There's a point?" He snickered when he heard his dad let out a frustrated sound.

"The point is," he stared pointedly at Jacob, "Is that you should wear clothes on, when you're outside your room."

"So...what you're saying is that I can be naked _inside_ my room?" He grinned, happy that he could get his dad worked up over a small matter.

"Jacob! Just put some clothes on." His dad walked back downstairs, muttering a few curses on the way.

Jacob laughed silently to himself, before moving inside the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He dropped his clothes into a pile at the corner and stepped into the shower, turning both the blue and red knobs. Only to be surprised. He squealed loudly.

"DAD! Stop using the sink downstairs! It's using up the hot water!" He swore to himself as he shivered, the cold water raining down onto his skin was not helping.

His ears perked up as he heard a mumble come from downstairs. His ears were still sharp, even this early in the morning.

"Take that back! I do _not_ act like a girl!" He yelled, relieved that the hot water was finally coming through.

He ran his hand through his hair, and poured shampoo on his hand, before cleaning his hair. He sighed sadly as yesterday's events ran through his mind. "It had always been all about her, hasn't it?" He whispered to himself, pausing mid-action. "Maybe I should just give up. I'm already losing, aren't I? They both probably already went on many dates now, and I haven't even received one from Edward yet. Maybe I should ask him out?"

He pondered silently to himself, before scrubbing out the soap, washing out all the excess soap clinging onto his body, and walked out of the shower, taking a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He then proceeded to take another towel and dry his hair. He looked up and stared at the mirror, looking at himself.

"I'm such a coward." He said softly, before looking determinely at the mirror, taking both hands and slapping himself on the cheeks. "Stop it, Jacob. Stop thinking about it. You have to be strong. Be. Strong."

With a final look at the mirror, he took his clothes along with him, and dressed on his way down the stairs. The minute he reached the bottom floor, he was fully dressed by then. He walked into the kitchen and took a seat down by the table. His dad was cooking his breakfast, and if he smelled it correctly, it was bacon and eggs.

"Mornin' Dad!" He chirped cheerfully as his dad put a plate down in front of him. Bacon and eggs, just as he had guessed.

"G'Morning Jacob." The man heaved, taking a seat across of him.

While Jacob was eating, he felt a pair of eyes on him, so he looked up, only to see his father staring at him shamelessly.

"What is it?" He asked, feeling self-conscious.

"You were home late last night," was his blunt answer.

"Yeah? So?" Jacob continued wolfing down in eggs.

"Where were you?" The man had asked curiously. "You weren't out at the border again, now were you? Especially after what I said last time?"

Jacob sighed, knowing he wouldn't stop asking until he got his answer, so he out down his fork and sat back.

"No, the Cullens invited me over yesterday, and I had dinner there yesterday. I forgot to call home, that's all." Jacob replied.

"The Cullens?" His dad leaned forward. "They invited you over? Did something happen?" He asked.

Jacob sighed. "No, nothing happened. I had dinner over there, we were talking and then-" he stopped mid-sentence, a grimace on his face. His father had noticed it immediately.

"What happened? Did someone say something to you?" He sure asked a lot of questions lately, Jacob thought.

"Bella." Jacob admitted.

"Bella?" The man repeated.

"She showed up. Apparently she had a date with Edward that evening." He spat the word date out venomously, as though it was poison.

The man shook his head sadly. "I told her not to go there, to not even get involved with them. I'm sorry Jake."

"It's fine dad. But thanks anyways." He gave his dad a small smile. He turned to look at the clock and grimaced. "It's time for school." He stood up and grabbed his bag, running out the doorway. "I'll see you later!"

Billy looked down at his son's plate, noting that it was still half full."I hope it all ends well for him." Looking down at the other plate again, he stood up. "I need to have a talk with Charlie. Especially Bella." He started putting the plates away.

.

**_Time Skip_**

"Hey Jacob!" A voice reached out to him. He turned and blinked when a face popped out of nowhere, surprising him momentarily.

"Hey Embry, Quil." He gave them a nod.

"Dude, where were you yesterday? You just vanished right after the meeting. It was like, bam! And you were gone." He friends chattered on about his mysterious disappearance, as he rolled his eyes.

He started towards his classroom.

"Hey! Wait for us!" They trailed after him like they usually did when they were with the pack.

Jacob sighed. This was going to be a long day.

.

**_Time Skip_**

The final bell rung for the day and he grabbed his books before heading towards his locker. Finally, it was over. He thought to himself, before he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"No, seriously, tell us. What happened yesterday?" Embry questioned him once again.

Jacob grimaced. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Embry, he doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to." Quil spoke, but even as he said so, there was hope in his words that wished he would tell them.

"I went to the Cullens, alright? No big deal." He rolled his eyes and put his books in his locker, before closing it and walking about.

"No big deal? Did you guys finally having sex?" Embry said excitedly, grinning.

"And condoms. Don't forgot to use condoms." Quil chipped in.

Jacob slapped his hand over his forehead. His eye twitched in irritation. This was why he never said anything to these two in the first place.

"No, we didn't do anything. I just had dinner over there. We did not have sex, will not have sex and won't have sex." He said slowly, as though speaking to children. Embry pouted and Quil blushed at his blunt reply.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, now shut up Embry. Don't we have another meeting with the pack now?"

"...Right...I forgot about that." Embry laughed at himself while Quil sweatdropped.

"Let's go then." Jacob said, turning as the two followed him.

"Ay ay, captain!" They both saluted him jokingly, getting punched on their arms.

.

**_Time Skip_**

"...And here we are!" Quil said happily, practically singing his words. Jacob rolled his eyes once again.

"Why are you so happy?" Jacob asked.

"Well, we get to see our friends again, so why shouldn't I be happy?" He asked in a cheerful tone as he put his arms on his shoulder and on Embry's as well.

Just then, they heard feet walking towards them, and they all looked ahead. It was Sam and Leah. Both arguing on a topic with Paul trailing helplessly behind them.

"I swear! You're such a pain in the ass sometimes!" Sam snarled angrily.

"Well, you're not exactly the perfect gentleman either." Leah snarled back.

They were bickering loud and brash. Paul, even with all his muscles, couldn't find a way to intervene and was happy to see the others there.

Embry perked up, his eyes glinting with mischievous intentions. "Hey guys, guess what we found out! Jacob finally did it with that vampire!" He yelled, dodging as a fist that came his way.

That snapped them out of their argument as all three stared at Jacob.

"What part of 'we didn't do anything' do you not understand!" Jacob snarled, attacking the other werewolf.

Embry 'eeped' and ran off with Jacob chasing his tail. "I'm sorry! It was just a joke! Just a joke!"

"That was...eventful." Sam commented.

"It sure was." Leah nodded in agreement, before realizing what she did and turned to glare at Sam, who did the same.

Paul, who stood there just sighed. When will this end?

.

**_Time Skip_**

Billy drove his truck down the road, honking as drivers drove left and right.

"Dang it, these people need to learn how to drive. They're killing me here." He grimace.

Finally, he found a way and dived for it, getting out of the traffic jam that he was on. He sighed in relief.

As he neared his destination, something, or more like someone, caught his attention. It was Bella. She was standing there talking to Edward Cullen outside her truck. He narrowed his eyes and moved in for the kill. He parked the car by the house and approached them. Edward seemed to stare at him in shock, whereas Bella who didn't notice him, did notice Edward's expression and she turned around, smiling nervously as she saw Billy.

"Hello, Billy." She said shyly.

"Hello Bella. Is your father home?" He asked, though his eyes were darting between the two.

"Not right now, he isn't. He's busy at work and will be home later tonight. Would you like me to leave him a message?" She anxiously answered.

"No, that's fine. Would you mind giving this to him?" Billy gave her a brown bag. "It's fish fry." He answered her curious unposed question.

She gave him a quick nod, taking a glance at Edward before walking inside, planning on putting the bag inside the fridge. As soon as she left, he turned his eyes on Edward, who stared defiantly back at him.

"Cullen." He said sternly.

"Mr. Black," Edward said unnervingly back, but inside was another question.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but I'm warning you." He said in a low whisper, knowing the other could hear him. "If you hurt Jacob in any way, I'll make you regret it. You better make the right decision." He hastingly added as he saw Bella come back outside.

"Is there anything else you need, Billy?" She asked him, giving him a smile.

"No, it's fine." He turned to walk back to his car. Once he entered his car, he gave Edward a final meaningful glance, before making his way out of there and back home.

Bella turned back to look at Edward.

"Is everything alright? You look...stiff." She commented.

"And you're way too observant," he said with a playful grin, but as soon as she looked away, he stared at the direction where Billy had gone with sadness glowing in his eyes.

What is the right decision? He thought sorrowfully.

.

**_Time Skip_**

"Man, are they going to be angry when they know I went missing again," Jacob grinned, running off. "They deserve it anyways. Stupid Embry, going off with nonsense hanging onto his every word." Jacob muttered under his breath, cursing his friend.

Suddenly, he heard a sound behind him. He turned around quickly, alert of another presence.

"R-Rosalie?" He stuttered, shocked.

"Hey dog." Rosalie gave him a smirk, which proved to him that she was up to no good.

"What...do you want?" He asked her suspiciously.

With that asked, a glint went through her eyes, giving her a predator look. He backed away, knowing that it was time to leave.

"Would you look at the time, I have to get home now." He turned around, and was about to storm off, when a push shoved him against a tree. He groaned in pain. "What is it with you people and shoving me? First Emmett, now you. You really have been hanging around him too much." Jacob complained.

She gave him a smirk. "Where do you think you're going," she whispered dangerously.

"Uh, home?" He said sheepishly.

"I don't think so. You're coming with me." She said, before lifting him and putting him over her shoulders and ran back to the Cullen's house.

"Let me go! At least let me get there with my own two feet! Hello, are you listening to me?! Blondie!" He yelled, closing his eyes as everything started to fly by him in lightning speed, dizziness overtaking him. Under him, Rosalie rolled her eyes.

.

**_Time skip_**

"...Can you please repeat that? I didn't catch it." Jacob asked for the nth time.

Rosalie sighed, rubbing her forehead. "It's movie night, and I want you there. Well, we want you there. I'm not sure about Edward though, he might not be there with us tonight." She claimed.

"And pray tell, why won't he be there?" Jacob asked curiously, only to see her eyes narrow into daggers. He took a step away from her.

"He's with _her_ right now," She spat out angrily, "I don't see what he sees in her. She's nothing but a constant danger to him, to us all! She brings nothing but trouble to our family, and yet he still stays with her. I hate it. I hate her. I hate the way our life has changed! I-"

"Blondie?" He pried softly.

"I want her to go away! I-"

"Rosalie," he said sternly, and she turned her head. "You're ranting."

"Sorry," she grimaced, sighing deeply. "I just, I just want to go back to how we were before she came to Forks." She said softly.

"I know, blondie, but I don't know if that's even possible." He said, awkwardly patting her head.

Rosalie took in a deep breath before letting it out.

"Alright, let's go, dog. We got a movie to watch." To pulled him with her into the house. The house was dark, except for the light that seems to be shining out from the living room.

"You know, I always thought this house looked creepier during the night." He said out loud.

"You know, I always thought you looked uglier during the night," she mockingly said, receiving a glare sent her way. "Come on, let's go." She pulled him along.

They entered the room in silence, not making a noise on their way in. The movie had already started for some time now, and Rosalie sat down elegantly next to Emmett. Jacob plopped down on Emmett's other side, and next to Jasper.

"Hey dude, you came." Emmett said to him, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah, not like I had a choice," Jacob sent another glare at Rosalie, who promptly ignored it, putting her attention on the television screen.

"Here," Jasper whispered on his other side, handing him a bag of popcorn. Jacob blinked before thanking him and taking it.

"What's this movie about?" Jacob whispered again.

"Oh, it's about a reporter and cameraman who's trying to get some news in. They go with this firefighter into this building, trying to save people in there when they landed theyself into a quarantine. Apparently, an occupant had rabies and are trying to bite other people so that they get it too." Alice responded happily.

Jacob shivered at seeing her smile. How can she smile when she's saying things like that? He pondered silently. He turned to watch the movie. When suddenly, a thrilling horror feeling went through his body, and he couldn't help it but scream when a hand had thrust out of nowhere, grabbing an occupant by the neck.

"Ah!" He screeched, before taking a deep breath and looking over at Jasper. "W-why did you do that?" He asked, trembling somewhat. "And why aren't you people affected?" He demanded.

"We're used to it, dog. He does it when he knows something's going to happen. Makes it all more exciting. Though, you should've seen the look on your face." Rosalie smirked.

"Don't forget the scream. You holler like a woman," Emmett added. Jacob glared playfully at the two who were teasing him, before settling for a pout.

"Mean," he stuffed himself with popcorn.

"Now, now Jacob. You wouldn't want to choke on the popcorn, now would you?" He turned to the voice.

"Oh, hey Esme, Si-Carlisle. I didn't see you there." He said, smiling cheekily, before slowing down his food processing.

He turned back to the screen, only to see another guy jump out of nowhere, another thrilled feeling ran through him. He shuddered. When he suddenly look to his right, and screamed almighty he did, frightening everyone else. They all turned to at him.

"E-Edward. Holy. You don't just pop out of nowhere. I mean, seriously. I turn and I suddenly see your face with light flashing through your eyes can scare anyone." Jacob stuttered, while Emmett snickered.

"Your face scared him." Edward glared at him evilly, his eyes promising pain.

"What are you doing here. I thought you were out with _her_." Rosalie spat out. Turning back to the screen, she rested her head on Emmett's shoulder.

Jacob, remembering why Edward wasn't here in the first place, fidgeted.

"I guess I should get going now." He made to stand, but was abruptly pulled down. This time by Jasper.

"Wait until the movie finishes," Jasper said quietly, facing the screen.

Jacob gave a glance towards Edward's direction, before turning away.

"Yeah, man. It's been awhile since we've seen someone reacted that way towards Jasper's power being used this way." Emmett grinned widely in amusement, getting a nudge in his ribs.

Jacob pouted. "I'm glad I'm entertaining to you people," at which the others snickered at. When suddenly another thrill went through him and he squealed when he saw the guy getting pulled at and killed with an axe.

Edward let out a chuckle before taking a seat on the arm rest, watching Jacob intently. Rosalie turned her head and noticed him doing so and she smirked. Emmett noted her attention was elsewhere, turned his head. He shook his head when he saw what she was staring at, and smiled. Soon, they both turned their head back at the screen, watching the movie until it finished.

"Wow, I didn't know you could use your powers that way though, Jasper." Jacob commented.

"Well, we didn't know you could scream that way either, now did we?" Emmett laughed broadly at that. Jacob punched him lightly on the arm.

"Well, I have to get going now. It's getting late. Thank you for having me over. I had a great time here." Jacob said to Carlisle and Esme. "Bye everyone, and don't _ever_ mention what happened today to anyone." Jacob said threateningly, the word _or else_ hung in the air.

Emmett snickered as Alice giggled, Rosalie smirked as Jasper shook his head.

"Of course we won't. Who do you think we are? A bunch of gossiping vampires?" Emmett smirked.

"That's exactly what I think you are," Jacob mumbled under his breath, fully knowing they could hear him.

He looked around, but couldn't find Edward anywhere. Where is he? He pondered to himself, before waving the Cullens goodbye and bidding them goodnight. He walked outside and was about to run out into the woods when someone grabbed his shoulder. He blinked and turned around.

"Edward. Hey." He gave him a nervous smile.

"Jacob." He gave him a nod. "I'm glad you came over today." He said.

"Me too, I had a good time here," Jacob replied nonchalantly.

"Good," Edward said, unsure of what to say. He then stared at him determinedly. "Tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow-" They both said at the same time.

Edward blinked and Jacob stared at him sheepishly.

"You go first," Jacob said.

"Tomorrow, would you like to go out cliff diving with me?" Edward hastingly said, embarrassed.

"Cliff diving? As in...a date?" Jacob asked, awed.

Edward nodded. "You don't have to go if you don't want to-"

"I'd love to go," Jacob broke into a smile, dazzling Edward. Edward nodded numbly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll pick you up around the afternoon." Edward said, his heart fluttering at seeing Jacob smile at him.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." Jacob said softly, taking one last glance at him and jumping into the woods, running home.

"See you," he whispered before walking towards him house.

On his way in, he saw Rosalie leaning on the door with a smirk on her face. He raised an eyebrow before walking inside with Rosalie walking in behind him, closing the door.

* * *

**Wahh, thank you for reviewing! ^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story. I have a little poll I need people to fill out for me. Who should be on top? Jacob, or Edward? JacobEdward or EdwardJacob? Your choice!**


	4. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything, sadly.**

**Warning: This is my first attempt at Twilight, and watch out for slight OOCness and AU**

**Pairing: EdwardxJacob**

**

* * *

**

**It's One or the Other**

**Chapter 4  
**

Jacob woke up early for once, even before the rooster had its chance to holler out to the whole forest. He was excited. Too excited to get some sleep in last night. Today was the day he was going to go on his date.

He hopped out of bed and started cleaning his room, incase Edward decided to come up to his room for a little chat before they left. After he finished, he picked out a pair of jeans and a tight black shirt.

He went into the shower and turned the knobs on, sighing as he felt the water spray over him, but the giddiness wouldn't leave. He sang to himself as he washed his body, nodding his head as he sung the lyrics. Once he finished, he stepped out of the bathroom and headed back to his room, there he changed into his clothes.

He went over to his mirror and combed his hair. He winked at himself through the mirror, and took a pose, running his hand through his hair. He then moved his hands down to his collar shirt and pulled at it, singing once again.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts-"

"Son, what are you doing?" A voice interrupted him. He spun around, staring at the doorway where his father stood. He stood there, arms crossed across his chest, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"D-dad!" Jacob stuttered. "What am I doing? Nothing. Nothing of course." He put the comb behind him, forgetting that he was in front of a mirror.

Billy sighed, walking inside and taking a seat at the corner of Jacob's bed. "No need to hide it, I saw everything." Jacob sputtered, his cheeks flushing pink. "I swear, you should have been born as a girl with the way you're acting. Like a love sick girl waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up." Billy rolled his eyes.

"I do not act like a girl!" Jacob denied, waving his hand in front of him, the one holding a comb. He 'eeped' and put it back behind him.

"...And I'm not your dad. Right." His father replied in a sarcastic tone. "Why are you up so early this morning? Do you have plans?" He questioned him.

Jacob threw the comb across the room, and took a seat on the chair across his dad. "I have a date-"

"A date? Is this someone I haven't met yet?"

Jacob twitched, continuing on as though he hadn't been interrupted.

"-With Edward-"

"Edward Cullen? Him?-"

"At the diving cliff-

"At the diving cliff? Are you sure?-"

"Would you stop interrupting me?" Jacob said annoyed. Billy chuckled.

"Sorry son, I just haven't seen you so excited in awhile. So Edward Cullen, huh? Was he the one who asked you out? Or was it the other way around?" Billy asked, suspicious for a minute.

"He asked me out," Jacob exclaimed. The giddiness coming back to him. Billy smiled softly.

"As long as you're happy, Jake."

"Huh?" Jacob cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing. Just get downstairs to have some breakfast. Don't you have a meeting with the pack this morning?" Billy asked, one hand ruffling Jacob's hair.

"Ah, right!" He said, swatting at his dad's hand. Billy stood up and walked out, going down the stairs.

Jacob took one last glance at the mirror and headed down the stairs too.

"...So...what's for lunch?" He asked warily. "Bacon and eggs?"

"You guessed it!" Billy grinned, handing him a plate.

Jacob rolled his eyes. It's the same everyday, he thought to himself as he took a seat and began inhaling his food.

"Dad, I'll be going now, alright? I'll be home before noon." He stated, standing up and putting his plate in the sink. "Bye dad." He walked out the front door.

"Have a good time at the meeting, Jacob." He heard the door slam shut. "I'm glad that boy decided to take my advice and made the right decision." He thought happily to himself.

.

_**Time Skip**_

Edward stood up from his position near the window. He grabbed his car keys and headed down the stairs, taking a seat at the dining table.

"Good morning, Edward," a voice chimed over to him.

"Good morning, Esme." He replied.

"Edward! Morning!" Alice cheerfully sung out to him. He gave her a nod before taking in her shocked look.

"What is it, Alice?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You...you..." She was speechless. "You're not going to go out on your date looking like that, now are you?" She asked, horrified. Rosalie, who sat next to her shook her head and click her tongue at him.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Edward looked over himself in confusion. A black chemise and a pair of white trousers. A white necktie and belt in place.

Emmett broke into a burst of laughter. Edward glared at him. He didn't understand what was wrong with what he was wearing.

"It's too formal! Is this a date or not? You're not going to a conference meeting or anything. Loosen up, will you?" Alice chided him, hands on her hips.

"I guess so-"

"What do you mean, you guess?" Alice screeched. "Change! Go change right now!" Alice started pulling him towards the staircase, pushing him into his room with Rosalie following behind them. "With the way you're acting, it's like you've never been on a date before."

"Correction. I've never been on a date with a _male_ before." Edward answered wisely.

"It's the same thing. It's still a date." Rosalie answered, rolling her eyes at his cluelessness.

"I know, it's just-"

"You never felt like this before?" Alice finished for him, a sly smile on her face

Edward sighed, giving in.

"Yeah."

As he answered, Alice and Rosalie shared a mischievous look, both grinning behind his back. Rosalie gave her a nod, as she approached Edward, throwing him over her shoulder, following Alice as she made her way into his room.

"What the? Let me down!" Edward fidgeted, trying to get out of her grasp. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Funny, both Edward and the dog had the same reaction, thought Rosalie.

"What? You did this to Jacob, too?" Edward asked, astounded.

Once they entered his room, Rosalie threw him down on his couch.

"So you need me to hold him down too?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"No, it's fine. I'm pretty sure he'll be willing to change if he wants to look good for his date," Alice gave Edward a pointed look.

"Fine, what do I have to wear," Edward asked, begrudgingly.

"I knew you'd see things my way!" Alice replied chirpingly.

"Not like I had a choice," Edward mumbled under his breath.

Alice went through his closet, picking clothes that went to her suiting. She grabbed some out before shaking her head and putting it back in place, before she grinned and started taking some out.

"Here! Wear these. Rosalie and I will be waiting outside." Alice threw the clothes down next him, and pulled Rosalie out with her, who went without another word.

Edward grimaced as he saw the clothes, before standing up abruptly, starting to change. He pulled off his top and pants, replacing it with the ones given to him by Alice. He blinked. Now, that's weird. He pondered. He heard a knock on the door, and sighed, walking towards the door and pulling it open.

"Wow Edward, you look great!" Alice giggled. Edward rolled his eyes. Of course she'd think so. She picked it out, Edward thought to himself.

"But really. Must I wear this? I feel ridiculous. Even I have never worn something this outrageous on my dates with Bella. Come to think of it, you've never even complained over what I wore on my other dates, either." Edward asked.

Currently, he wore a white wife-beater and a pair of navy blue jeans that clung tightly around his hips, and went baggy from his thighs down.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "That's because it's Bella. This is Jacob we're talking about here." Rosalie talked as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Edward looked at her in confusion.

"You have to look good if you want him to fall head over heels for you," Alice hinted.

"What?" Edward asked, still confused.

"Nevermind," Rosalie shook her head.

"You'll get it in time, Edward." Alice said. Poor, poor Edward. He's so clueless. Alice thought to herself.

Edward snarled. "I heard that."

Alice sighed before smiling again. "Come on, you have to get ready to get going," Alice urged him, pushing him out the door.

"I swear, you're more excited than I am, and I'm the one who's going on this date!" He exclaimed.

.

**In Another Place**

"...And so, that is how we'll take turns guarding the border. Is that understood?" Sam ordered out to everyone. Everyone chorused an agreement, except for one who's deep in his thoughts.

"...cob. Jacob!" A voice yelled into his ear.

"Huh? What?" Jacob snapped out of his day dreaming.

"Have you been listening to a thing I've said at all?" Sam asked sternly.

"Uh...yes?" Jacob responded sheepishly.

"Alright, what's wrong? You've been out of it all morning." Sam looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Haha, it's nothing. Do you have the time, by any chance?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"Near noon now, why?" Sam was suspicious of him now. Oh goody, Jacob thought.

"It's nothing. I-" He was cut off.

"It's a date, a date!" Embry shouted. "With his dear little vampire."

Jacob turned to glare at him. "How did you know that?!" He demanded.

Embry grinned while Quil looked down at the ground. "We came by early today and decided to check in, when we heard you talking to Billy." Quil answered nervously. "W-we didn't mean to eavesdrop, honestly!"

Jacob sighed dejectedly. How he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"Hey dude, take this." Embry reached out his hand, and dropped something into Jacob's hand.

"Huh?" He took it and opened the package dropped into his hands, only to drop it onto the ground. "Embry!" He snarled loudly, ready to pounce, chasing after the other werewolf.

The others looked down at the contents in the package that had spilled out when it was dropped on the ground. Condoms. Lots of it.

.

_**Time Skip**_

He opened his door to his house. "Stupid Embry." He muttered under his breath. "I'm home!" He yelled out.

"We're in the kitchen!" A voice yelled back.

We? He thought to himself. He walked to the kitchen, and was surprised.

"E-Edward?" He squeaked.

"Hey Jacob," Edward said smoothly.

"Is it noon already?" Jacob cocked his head to the side, which Edward found cute. "Let's go then. Dad, I'll be home later, okay?" He pulled Edward outside with him, closing the door behind him. "So um...let's go then?" He asked.

Edward chuckled. "Jacob."

"Yes?" He turned his eyes on him.

"You're holding onto my hand."

"Oh!" He let go immediately, as though it was fire. "Sorry."

"It's fine. You don't mind if we get there with a Volvo, do you?" Edward asked, motioning towards his car that he parked outside his home.

"Uh, no. It's fine." Jacob replied shyly. Edward flashed him a smile.

They walked to the car, and as Jacob reached over for the passenger's door, the door opened for him. He looked at Edward in surprise. He inclined his head and stepped inside, taking a seat. Edward closed the door after him, before walking over to the driver's side and climbing in.

"Ready?" His breath blew over to him, making him shiver.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah." He belted in his belt, and turned to face Edward, looking him over. Wow, he looks good. He thought to himself.

Just then, Edward chuckled. "Thanks, you look quite good yourself." At that, Jacob flushed red, remembering Edward's ability. Jacob remained quiet for the rest of the trip. Not knowing what to say, he looked out the window.

Soon, they arrived to their destination.

"It's been awhile since I've been here," He said wistfully. When a hand made a grab for his. He looked up to his right. Edward smiled at him, pulling him along. He blushed and looked down at the ground, allowing himself to be dragged.

"...So...who's going to go first?" Jacob asked, looking over the cliff.

"Well, you can go first if you want to?" Edward answered, unsure.

"Alright." Jacob smiled, taking off his shirt.

Edward let his eyes trail over the other's torso before tearing his eyes away from the sight, not wanting to be caught staring.

"I'll be going first then." Jacob lept, let out a loud 'whoop' on his way down.

Edward stared after him, laughing. He watched as Jacob reached the bottom, and waited for him to resurface. As seconds passed by, he started growing impatient. No sight or sound of Jacob yet. He grew more worried as more time came by. Finally, he took off his top and dived down after Jacob. As he plunged through the water, he tried to find him. And he did. Floating, but not moving. Edward pulled at him and brought them both back to the surface, swimming to shore. He dragged him to land.

"Jacob? Can you hear me? Jacob?" Edward asked hastingly, patting the side of his cheek. "Damn it all." He ran a hand through his hair, before taking one hand and raising his head by the nose, resting the other hand on his chest. He inhaled and brought his lips down onto the other, letting out air into his mouth. He sat back up and put both hands on top of Jacob's chest and pushed. He repeated the process quite a few times, and just when he thought that it was impossible, Jacob started to cough, giving him hope.

"Jacob?" He said softly. Jacob shuddered, coughing out all the excess water. "What happened?"

"I, I don't know. It was all good until I entered the water. I think I twisted my ankle," he whispered, his voice croak.

"Do you want to go back?" Edward put his hand on Jacob's head. Jacob nodded, shivering. Before he could stop himself, he brought his arms around the other, pulling him into an embrace.

"Edward?" The other called his name.

"Shh, let's go." He wrapped one arm around his knees, and the other around his neck, carrying him the bridal way.

"I can walk you know."

"Yeah." Edward didn't say anything more and Jacob didn't ask anything else.

The drive home was quiet. No one said another word, reveling in the silence. Jacob leaned his head on Edward's shoulder, falling asleep as Edward drove, smiling softly. Soon, they arrived.

"Jacob? We're here." He said, hooking his arms around his knees and neck once more, carrying him inside.

Jacob nodded sleepily, his head nodding as his eyes opened and closed.

"Billy's not home, it seems." Edward commented.

"Yeah, I think he went fishing," Jacob answered, yawning loudly.

"Let's get you to bed then," Edward carried him to his room. Putting him down on his bed, he turned to leave, when arms encircled around his neck pulled him back

"Jac-" He was cut off when a pair of lips silenced him. He stood there in shock. Jacob pulled back, blushing.

"Sorry. I should have ask-" A pair of lips covered his own, and he wrapped his arms around the vampire's shoulders.

Jacob felt a tongue probe his lip, and he opened his mouth, allowing the other to slip their tongue in. He moaned silently as he felt it rub against his inner walls. He reacted, and his eyes slipped shut, as he got more into the kiss. He pushed his tongue into the other's mouth, and started tasting him. Groaning at the taste that was pure Edward. Suddenly, he felt like he couldn't breath anymore. He pushed his arms at his chest, but he wouldn't let go. So he did the only thing he could have thought of. He bit the vampire's lower lip.

Edward shot up in surprise, holding his bleeding lip. Jacob gasped, taking in large gulps of air. His face red as a tomato. Edward too would have blush if he could, instead, not even a hair was out place. Edward laughed as he bent over and gave a peck at his lips before straightening up.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" He said, his voice low and husky from the kiss. Jacob nodded. Edward took in his appearance. Jacob's face was flush red and his lips were still moist and trembling, as though begging to be kissed again. He couldn't help himself. He leaned over and captured his lips into another kiss. When he broke it off, Jacob was clinging onto him, eyes half-mass in pleasure. Edward smiled at the site. "Night, Jake." He tucked him in and walked out of the room.

So addictive, he thought to himself, licking his lips.

.

_**Time Skip**_

Edward parked his car outside and entered his aboded home.

"Hey Edward, how'd it go?" Alice asked, clinging off Jasper, who was watching the television with everyone else.

Edward thought it over, before smirking. "Deliciously well." He jogged up the stairs.

The others looked at one another in confusion, before shrugging and turning back to watching the film.

* * *

**Well, it seems that EdwardxJacob is in the lead. Please review! ^_^ You have one more chapter to vote who should be on top. Edward or Jacob. And thank you to those who have reviewed! I am overjoyed to have receive such nice comments.**


End file.
